The Gift
by RielleB
Summary: Its not everyday a girl turned 21. AU. Rated M for obvious reason. Warning: Kink. Spank. Light Bondage.


**Author's Note:**

Hi guys *wave* I come bearing another smut. I know, I know, I should stop writing a one shot smut set in alternate universe, but I really have a very short attention span and have no patience at all for writing a series. So... yeah, one shot it is : )

A huge thank you for my beta, _**imperfectionisunderrated**_, for being such a dear and patience enough to work on all of my errors *gives you loads of cookies*

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction borrowing the characters belonging to J.K. Rowling and shall be used for fun purposes only :)

**Warning: Its pretty much a kink story, so if the thought of mild bondage, spanking or the use of a strap-on makes you squeamish, then you might want to stop reading now. If not then by all means, enjoy :D**

* * *

"I changed my mind. No, Amanda, you can't do this to me. Yes, Claire, I'm a chicken, a bookworm, whatever you want to call me."

Hermione's accent grew thicker along with her agitation, but she hardly noticed it between the rambling of her roommates on the other line of her mobile phone and the pounding of her heart beat. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned out loud, "What were you bloody thinking? Why can't you girls just get me a book or something? Yes! I get that there's no return policy, I'll pay you back, I just can't get through with it."

Three voices shouted at her and she was forced to distance the phone from her ear, lest she'd be deaf. She nibbled on her bottom lip anxiously as she listened to the chorus of encouragements mixed with threats from her roommates, and a few minutes later, she finally conceded defeat.

Walking dejectedly toward the silk covered bed, she sat on its edge and looked around the room with morbid fascination. The carpeted floor was red, a perfect contrast with the black theme of the furniture, something that she didn't notice when she first entered the room. The padded wall was also in the same crimson color and she got a feeling that the room was sound proof.

She glanced around briefly and saw dressers on either side of the bed. Curious, she opened one of the dressers to spy on the content and quickly snapped it shut, blushing fiercely to the root of her hair when she saw the multi-colored dildos inside of it.

Dropping herself to the bed, she covered her face with both of her hands and groaned, "Perfect, just bloody perfect." Who would have thought that she, Hermione Jean Granger, would be in a sex club, a sex club catering to every fantasy imaginable, to be exact.

Oh how she wished she had her wand with her, then she could use it to plant a false memory in however would walk into the room and didn't have to endure all of this. But alas, it had been almost 3 years since she last used her wand, since she said goodbye to the magical community and her two best friends. Hermione sighed and rolled to lie face down on the bed, her fingers idly caressing the smooth silk as she remembered the teary goodbye.

After the war ended, she helped Professor McGonagall restore Hogwarts to its former glory, which didn't take as much time as she thought it would. True to her words, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts arranged for her to take the NEWTS early, in which Hermione passed with flying colors. Soon enough, she received a multitude of offers from the Ministry of Magic, it seemed like everyone wanted a piece of one third of the Golden Trio. To make matters worse, Kingsley Shacklebolt kept on pestering her to take one of the offers as soon as possible and soon enough she grew weary with people clamoring for her.

Harry and Ron already so focused on their training to became aurors, hardly had time to meet, let alone chat as they used to, and therefore no one realized the discontent that grew with alarming rate inside of her.

Opting to give herself a room to breathe and to really think about what she wanted to do with her future, she decided to enroll herself to NYU. America seemed like a good idea at the time, a place where she could find peace away from anything magic for a while. She took double major in Political Science and Law, thinking that the education would help her when she finally decided to take an office in the Ministry.

One year passed without a hitch and she was already back where she belonged, in a library engrossed between papers, a place where she met her future flat-mate, Amanda.

The beautiful American was in her civil litigation class and they became friends quickly after Hermione helped her with a paper. Growing bored rooming at the dorm, she jumped at the offer when Amanda told her that one of her roommates left town and there was a vacant room in their 4 bedroom apartment.

The Charlie's angels or so Hermione called her roommates were the highlights of her years away from her family and friends. Growing up as an only child with two boys as her best friends, it was a nice change of pace to suddenly have three girlfriends. Shopping, clubbing, they were the ones that kept reminding her that she was still young and beautiful and she was not supposed to rot away growing dust among the books, she needed to have fun and be adventurous.

Those were the magic words, fun and adventurous.

Those were the words they kept in mind when they decided on her 21st birthday present. A night with a _demimondaine_.

"Ehem…"

Hermione nearly jumped from the bed when she heard the sound of throat clearing. Her gaze, however, fell on the 7 inch stilettos and fixed on it. Slowly, her gaze travelled upward, noting the smooth expanses of ivory skin and the curved calves, left bare for her view. She was a bit disappointed when she saw the neat navy striped pencil skirt hiding what she knew would be equally smooth thighs from her eyes, but the stretch of the fabric left little imagination of the killer curve that the woman in front of her possessed.

Was that a ruler she was holding? Bloody hell, they banked on her teacher fetishes!

A tight fitted navy blazer not completely buttoned to show the lacy undergarment beneath completed the look and Hermione gulped at the deep cleavage. Red lipstick on full succulent lips, beautifully sculptured cheek bones and finally…. The darkest eyes she ever saw and then Hermione jumped.

"Shit!"

Instinctively her hand went to the back pocket of her jeans, only to find it empty except for her mobile phone. No wand. She cursed and raised her hand defensively, "Stay where you are!"

A raised eyebrow and a smirk was her only answer.

"Shit!" she repeated again as she took another look at the woman. No, it couldn't be. She saw Mrs. Weasley kill her! But that face, that face unmistakably belonged to one Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her heart pounded faster as her eyes fixated on the ghost from her past. Hermione took a step closer, her gaze intent on the smiling woman. She kind of looked different… a frown formed between her eyebrows as confusion settled in. Gone was the gauntness, replaced with soft rosy cheeks. She also noted that the woman didn't have yellow crooked teeth, she saw a flash of pearly white when the woman smiled at her. The wild curls were replaced with a loose bun fastened with a clip and the eyes, the woman still possessed the darkest, deepest eyes she had ever seen but the crazy look was not there.

Aside from it, the woman could have been the demised Death Eater, but how could it be?

"First time, is it? No need to be afraid, I've been informed of your reluctance but I assure you, there is nothing to be afraid of."

Her voice, deep and husky, was devoid of any British accent and Hermione gaped at her. "Wha.. how… you… What are you doing here? You're supposed…" Hermione ran her hand through her recently shorn locks, too befuddled to comprehend the vision in front of her.

"Well, first of all, I'm here because of you. To fulfill your every fantasy…" the woman drawled huskily and a ghost of a smile presented itself on her lips.

Hermione blinked stupidly at her, too lost for words. If this was a joke, the universe certainly has a weird sense of humor. She sat down gingerly on the bed, shock still written all over her face, and when she faced the woman again, her first words were, "You're wearing glasses."

"Oh, this?" The woman took off the black frame glasses and smirked at her, "A little birdie told me that you have a weakness for them."

Hermione swore under her breath, she would have a word with Robin after this.

"Look, this is all a mistake. You see, last week was my 21st birthday and my roommates decided to pull a prank on me, a gag gift if you will, and since your… service… has already been fully paid, let's just pretend that you've done it and I'll say how great you are, and…."

Hermione stopped, her gaze transfixed to the slow movement of the woman's fingers. One button popped free, the second button soon followed and Hermione's mouth felt parched when she saw the lacy black teddy slowly being revealed.

The _demimondaine_ shrugged off the blazer and simply stood there. Her gaze intent on the younger woman and Hermione wanted nothing else than to unbound that hair, to fasten it on her hand in a tight grip and kiss the living breath out of the magnificent woman in front of her.

This is insane…. Hermione tried to talk sense into herself. This woman is the very image of the craziest Death Eater ever lived. The woman that tortured _HER_. No, she can't get through with it… she just…

She took another look at the woman, she still stood there twirling the wooden ruler in her hand, with that damn smirk on her face and Hermione lost all battle. Who was she kidding, she wanted this woman.

"If…" Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the woman square in the eyes, "If I decided to get through with this, there would have to be ground rules."

The woman just looked at her, as if prompting her to go on.

"First, I want you to promise me that you'll stop when I ask you to."

"Or I could just gag and bound you, then I wouldn't have to stop now, would I?"

Hermione's eyes widened and her heartbeat started to pick up.

"Ah, you like that idea don't you?"

Hermione blushed fiercely and she eyed the woman warily, "I… I just…"

"A safe word. Pick any word that you want as your safe word and I will stop when you say it, but not before. How does that sound?"

"I… I think I could live with that. Yes."

The woman stalked towards her with a grace that Hermione envied and stopped with barely an inch between them. The woman moved even closer and Hermione's eyes drifted shut, anxiously waiting for a kiss.

"Tell me your safe word." Instead of a kiss, the woman whispered huskily in her ear and Hermione shuddered. She whispered the word, waiting for a reaction that never came and she relaxed visibly. She chose that particular word to get a reaction out of the woman, yet none came, not even a flicker of recognition.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried a different tactic, "Before we start, what if I want to restrain you instead? Would you let me?"

A fine eyebrow rose, "Is that really what you want?"

Hermione shrugged, unsure, "maybe."

"Maybe." Was also her answer, a mysterious smile forming on her red lips and Hermione felt warm all of a sudden, unbidden images of this woman bound on the bed, helpless to her every whim sprang on her mind and the young witch couldn't stop the growl from emitting out of her lips.

"Take off your jeans." A command shook her out of her fantasy and like a puppet on a string, Hermione quickly toed off her shoes, her fingers started unbuttoning the top button of her jeans, zipping down the fly and let the material drop to the floor.

"No, no, leave the underwear on."

Standing there in her still fully buttoned white shirt and her white panties, Hermione watched as she pushed a small button and chains came out from the ceiling. Her heart started to beat faster, and went even faster when she saw the woman pull out four pairs of white leather cuffs from the dresser and hook it to each chain suspended from the ceiling and hooks, which she just realized could be seen protruding on the carpeted floor.

The thought that this woman, this split image of Bellatrix Lestrange, would tie her up made her body thrums with anticipation. She'd been restrained before, granted it was not in a sexual encounter, but the experience was unpleasant enough, she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like it.

"Come here." She obeyed.

"Lift your hands above your head."

Hermione bit her lips. She didn't like feeling helpless and she knew that being restrained would only make her feel that way.

"I'm not sure about this."

The woman nodded, "Close your eyes."

Hermione did and a moment later, she felt a thick material slide across her eyes and she twisted, "Wha…"

"Shush…shush… it's okay, take a deep breath… that's it… good girl." The woman cooed at her and Hermione drew in a deep breath and let it out, concentrating hard to make her body relax.

The woman bent down and cuffed both of Hermione's ankles before trailing her hand along the bare thigh to reach for an arm. After she fastened the cuff on a wrist, she stopped, as if she knew that Hermione needed a moment to collect herself and get used to being bound. "You still remember your safe word?"

Hermione nodded, her heart rate slowly returned to normal, "Yes, mu…" a finger stopped the word from coming and she could feel the woman work on her other wrist. And then she waited, her heartbeat started to increase slightly, but now not out of fear, but anticipation. What did she plan to do to her?

She worked on breathing steadily, in and out to ease her nervousness as the minutes ticked by. She wondered whether the woman loved playing with her food or what, the feeling of anticipation that she was feeling was almost unbearable.

And then there she was. Her fingers working on Hermione's shirt, unfastening the buttons with fast efficiency, "Front clasp bra, what a nice surprise." A flick of her fingers and the bra was unclasped and Hermione shivered when the cold air touched her already sensitive skin, turning her nipples fully erect.

A finger brushed against her nipples and her hands, suspended far above her head, clenched tightly. Another touch brushed against her lower back and her body jerked. Deprived of her sight, the other heightened senses turned a mere brush on her skin into a sensory overload. A soft groan left her lips when the woman's fingers brushed across the underside of her breast, brushing along her rib cage down to her belly before moving to the other side.

"And here I thought you loved to inflict pain."

Not a moment later that the words left Hermione's lips, fingers clamped down hard on her nipple and pleasurable pain shot through her body and she moaned out loud.

"You mean like that?"

Hermione groaned and tugged on her restrains when she felt a warm tongue sooth her aroused tender nipple, before a gasp left her lips as a sharp sting assaulted her ass cheek. "I won't hurt you." Another sharp sting assaulted her other ass cheek and she cried out in surprise, "Much."

The woman's knuckles trailed along the front of her underwear and Hermione swore she could hear the woman chuckle softly when she discovered a patch of liquid staining her panties. Oh yes, she was so damp, so aroused, it was embarrassing.

"Your arms tired yet?" she asked, the husky deep voice was next to her ear, her breath against her skin caused Hermione to shudder.

Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Another vigorous shake and blush stained both of her cheeks when she heard the woman's soft chuckle.

She left her like that then, for what seemed like hours, spread eagles with tousled clothes, with her nerves always on the edge. She heard a rustle of fabric being removed and she tensed.

She forced herself to relax when the woman lowered her panties and cold air hit her heated groin. There was a sharp sting on her now bare buttocks and she went still when she realized that the spank was not with hand, but with something rectangular, the _ruler_.

"Someone has been a very, very bad girl, hasn't she?"

_Spank_.

The woman moved her hand over to squeeze a breast before moving further down to stimulate Hermione's aching clit briefly and the girl shuddered.

Rapid successive spanks to her bare ass left Hermione panting with want, a trail of wetness already glistening down her thigh, "Ah God…"

Hermione cried out again when long fingers slipped between her legs and thrust into her opening shallowly, just enough to tease.

"You're so wet…."

_Spank_

"You're not supposed to enjoy this."

_Spank_. _Spank_.

"Such a bad _bad_ girl."

Another set of sharp successive spanks forced her to grit her teeth against the onslaught. Hermione's ass cheeks burned and she moaned when the woman's hand moved across one cheek, spreading a cool liquid and the heels of her palms massaged the bruised skin, gently caressing. After the spanking, the massage and the cool oil on her ass felt amazing. She gasped when she felt a thumb brush against her asshole, before massaging it more firmly with a circular motion.

She fought her arm restrained violently, she couldn't take any more of this, she needed to touch the woman, she needed the woman to touch her.

"Please… Please…."

She heard a tsk..tsk… sound before she felt movement and the woman was gone. "No! Don't leave me like this!" She tugged against her restraint until she was exhausted, the muscles of her arms burned and she was breathing hard from the exertions.

The woman returned to her then and she could feel something resting against the crack of her ass, a strap-on?

She felt lips against her shoulder and then she felt the tip of the dildo start to move, stroking the length of her sex. Hermione groaned, she wished the woman would stop teasing her and just thrust into her. Her entire body was already trembling with need, her clit was throbbing and she was so wet she knew that her body provided all the lubrication that the woman would need.

The woman moved away again and Hermione growled with frustration, "Goddamn you!" She was past thought, she was so close to coming and she knew that she'd come with just a simple thrust. The young witch amended her thoughts about the woman, the _demimondaine_ was a sadist, the throb between her thighs was agonizingly painful and she needed that dildo inside of her, now!

A moment later, Hermione felt something shift behind her and suddenly she was filled with one savage thrust.

Hermione cried out, "Oh God Yes."

She thrust once more, more shallowly this time, one, two, three times before pulling out and Hermione groaned, "Ah… You're driving me insane, fuck me… please… just fuck me. Fuck me."

A hand grasped her by the hips then and Hermione arched her back, moaning with pleasure as the woman finally plunged deep into her.

The woman's thrusts grew faster and harder, the movement of her hips driving the dildo further into Hermione, making her gasp for air as the intensity grew and Hermione screamed when the pressure inside of her erupted into a white noise of pleasure as she came.

Hermione groaned when she felt the dildo withdraw from inside of her, creating small spasms of pleasure shooting through her. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to control her breathing. All she could hear was the sound of her beating heart and her body felt boneless, so much so that she crumbled to the carpeted floor when she was unchained.

She lay there for a moment, enjoying the feels of her body, she never knew that anyone could feel tired and invigorated at the same time, but that was exactly how she felt. A hand plucked the blind fold from her eyes and Hermione had to blink several times to adjust against the sudden intrusion of light.

When her eyes finally adjusted, Hermione had to bite her lips to keep her from growling, her groin clenched at the sight before her. The navy skirt was nowhere to be found, leaving the woman clad only in black lace teddy and the killer heels. Hermione's hands twitched, wanting nothing more than to run her hands over the smooth expanse of ivory skin.

The woman bent around the waist to pick up her jeans, discarded near the far wall and Hermione bit her lips harder, what was it with this woman and her ability to invoke salacious fantasies inside of her? Her eyes fell on the discarded strap-on and the thought of wearing the strap-on and plunging into the woman from behind in a reversal of their role tonight caused wetness to form on the apex of her thighs once more.

With a quickness that she couldn't believe she possessed she jumped onto her feet and stalked toward the woman, spun and slammed her against the wall before crushing their lips together. Hermione swallowed the woman's startled gasp and used that opportunity to slip her tongue inside, turning the kiss deeper. She reached up toward the back of the woman's hair and unclipped it before running her hand through the long strands.

Hands pushed at her, but Hermione didn't relent, she ripped her mouth from the kiss only to trail hot kisses along the woman's jaw and throat to her ear, her body trapping the woman between her and the wall.

"Stop, no… god… No, touching… hmmm…. the merchandise." The woman tried to push Hermione off her once more with less force, but the younger woman already passed the point where she could stop.

"I can't stop touching you. Don't tell me to stop." She palmed the woman's full breast and lowered her mouth, trailing her tongue over the exposed top before biting her nipple through the cloth and pressed a hand between the woman's legs. "I want you." Hermione whispered, her fingers moving maddeningly over the _demimondaine_'s clit, massaging her through her panties.

She winced when the woman's grip on her shoulder tightened, but smirked victoriously when she saw the dilated eyes that stared at her.

"Your session is already over." The woman pushed at her again and this time Hermione released her, gaping as the woman sidestepped her and walked on shaky legs toward the bed and began putting on her clothes.

"Then I'll take another session." The firm answer was a surprise even for herself, but her need to touch this woman, to mark her, to make the woman hers was overwhelming.

The smile on the woman's face and the shake of her head frustrated Hermione, "Why not?"

"It's the rule. One session per client, not more."

"To make them come and come again, pun intended." The woman chuckled at her words and shrugged. Hermione walked across the room and stood before the sitting woman, caressing her face softly, "Next time then, next time I want you restrained under me."

Smoldering looks passed between the women and Hermione restrained herself from pushing the woman back on to the bed and ravishing her. The woman smiled then, acquiescing silently to the bold request.

"We'll see."

Twin smirks reflected on the women's faces then, a promise made for another passionate night. In reverse.

###

Hermione walked giddily out of the sex club, she breathed in the cold New York air and pulled out her mobile phone, smile never once leaving her upturned lips.

"I'm heading home now. Like I will tell you." She giggled, listening to Amanda threatening her with bodily harm if she didn't spill the dish, "It was beyond imagination, she was phenomenal. Out of this world, I can't think of the appropriate adjective to describe it."

Hermione's steps slowed when she listened on, "What do you mean the owner? That woman is the owner? Free session? Amanda, what are you talking about?"

Hermione's heart rate picked up when she listened how when her roommates went to the club and filled in the forms, the owner who was in the club offered to give away a session for free and even handle it herself after looking at her picture, the woman simply said that it was not every day a woman turned 21.

"She saw my picture and offered the session for free?" Hermione fully stopped now, barely listening when Amanda prattled on that she was going to tell her after she finished because she didn't want Hermione to back out if she knew it was free.

Something that bothered her back then came back to the front of her mind. The safe word, the woman didn't even blink when she said that her safe word was _mudblood_. Back then, Hermione discounted it as the woman simply already heard too many bizarre safe words, but a muggle should at least raise an eyebrow at it, but she did not.

Hermione pushed up her left sleeve instinctively and dread spread through her body when the skin that stared back at her was unblemished, free from any scars.

"Amanda, what is the name of the sex club? I didn't see any signs there."

The American informed her then that it was a very private, very exclusive sex club, they could only get a membership there if they got references which didn't come easily, "Amanda, focus."

'_Remember that little trinket that I gave you for entrance? The one with three ravens encircling the thin rectangular black stone? It was engraved there'_

Hermione dug carelessly inside her bag, reaching blindly everywhere until her fingers closed over the small object and pulled it out. She walked over to the street light and squinted at it, turning the trinket over until she saw the silver words engraved on the onyx stone and blood seemed to leave her body as she found out the name of the place.

_Toujours Pur_

* * *

**A/N**: As always, I hope no one wants to bleach their brain after reading this. Drop me a line or two, or three or four, hate it? like it? by all mean, I'm all eyes :)

Oh and for my lovely friend, _**Redsneakers**_, I'm working on it, okay? the companion piece that is and thanks for being my harry-pedia :) now you go and write something!


End file.
